


Since When

by narumei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pining, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Relationship, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumei/pseuds/narumei
Summary: Thor wanted to mark Bruce way too much despite the fact the scientist was a Beta.





	Since When

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for spelling errors/misspellings/typos!

**I.**

Thor had been staring at the same sky and stars on the galaxy for the past thirty minutes. It was beautiful and mesmerizing, but then instead of walking away for dinner and to have a talk with his people—Thor ended up sneaking glances at Bruce.

The man was sleeping in a sitting position with both arms crossed against his chest. The data pad hadn’t been turned off, it was laying a few inches away on the sofa. Thor began to move closer, pulling the data pad away to put it on a more appropriate place.

When Thor accidentally made a noise with his foot, Bruce groaned softly in his sleep. And it was _adorable_. Oh, he was so _cute_.

Thor moved to sit beside Bruce, leaning himself close to let the latter’s head fell against Thor’s side. Bruce’s neck was clearly exposed, and Thor could finally see them bare again. Without realizing, his own hand was already moving to touch and _feel_ the exposed side of Bruce’s neck.

He remembered, Thor remembered—when Bruce hugged him in Sakaar, when Thor’s lips accidentally touched Bruce’s nape. Thor’s insides was burning in a funny way, it had flared and thumper around. He felt a quick of an adrenaline rush brushing through him, he felt an intense desire to bite, gnaw, _mark_ —and it was dangerous. It took Thor’s whole being to stop himself from slamming Bruce against the hard wall building in that area. 

Valkyrie ended up giving him a sharp, cutting look when he and Bruce came back to meet her. Thor tried his best to act normal, he didn’t want to make the situation even weirder and more uncomfortable.

But today, same like that day, Thor wanted to mark Bruce again.

The other looked so vulnerable. In that state he looked so susceptible. He looked so tender, so sweet, so soft, so beautiful, so _perfect_. Bruce had snuggled closer against Thor’s side, a small smile appeared on Bruce’s lips. And it made Thor even crazier. He tried to pull his hand away, trembling and sweating due to the nervousness he was feeling. _This was bad, really bad._ Thor wanted to say out loud.

Thor continued studying Bruce’s expression. He looked so comfortable. He looked like a lovely, sweet child, _perhaps baby?_ Either way, it was really endearing to see such a sight.

And yet, Thor still didn’t know, what exactly he will do? He _knew_ what he capable of and he _knew_ he had his own limits. Bruce was a beta and Thor didn’t care. He still wanted the former as _his_.

“Brother, the others are waiting for—” Loki had stopped from his track when he saw _that_. 

Thor widened his eyes as he rushed to get up from his seat, leaving Bruce to fall against the soft fabric. Thor had panicked, he looked back and forth, from Bruce to Loki. 

Loki’s expression turned cold and piercing. “ _You_ , since when? How come you never told me about this?”

“Look, Loki,” Thor tried to breathe. “Can you _please_ pretend you didn’t just see that? Pretty please?” He was literally begging Loki.

“No, you answer my question first. Then _maybe_ I’ll consider it.” Loki scoffed. “Since when you had a thing for _that_ mortal?”

“Loki, no, this is just a misunderstanding–”

“Cut the bullcrap, brother. _I know you_. You’re way too easy to read.” Loki cut him off. “What’s with you and scientists anyway? First Jane and now _him_ —your avenger friend.”

Thor blushed. He didn’t know the right answer for any of those questions. “I–I don’t know, okay?!”

“What do you mean _you don’t know_?” Loki was about to snap.

“It means what it means.” Thor began to speak again. “I don’t know how, why, and _since when_ I fell in love with Banner. And yes Loki, Jane and him are both scientists, I’m aware of that fact as well. But don’t you know? They aren’t the same at all. I mean, yes I want to protect Banner as much as I wanted to protect Jane, and yes I trust Banner as much as I trusted Jane, but do I love him as much as I loved her? I don’t know, brother. And does Banner even want me the same way Jane wanted me? I don’t know. I truly don’t.”

Loki’s face softened. He didn’t mean to hurt his brother. He just wanted an explanation because he thought Thor and Bruce were already together. Loki didn’t know their situation was like _this—_ it was quite complex.

“Thor, I’m gonna ask you one more question.” Loki huffed. “What _exactly_ do you want?”

“I want _him_. I want Bruce Banner. That’s all I want.” Thor spoke sharply. “But I don’t want to hurt him—it’s hard to explain.”

Loki wanted to laugh, to mock. _What’s so special about him?_ Loki wanted to ask.

* * *

**II.**

Thor tried to look away after he let his own hand being held by Bruce. The sound of the God’s hearbeat was piercing through the owner’s chest, like a loud song, soundtrack from a certain movie. “Thor, I’m sorry, but this might sting.” Bruce had warned him, pulling on Thor’s bicep to look over his wounded arm. Thor only nodded his head in return, eyes were still focusing elsewhere.

Bruce let out a soft sigh, “Hold still for me.” He spoke above a whisper as he started to rub the ointment all over Thor’s wound. The latter winced for a moment, feeling some of the stinging pain against his flesh. “Slow-” Thor was about to hiss at the shorter lad— _when_ suddenly, both of their eyes met.

It was dangerous. Perhaps, too dangerous.

Thor felt the urge to grab Bruce by the chin when he noticed the scientist’s reddening cheeks. “S-Sorry,” Bruce mumbled after letting out a nervous, awkward laugh. And Thor didn’t say anything, he was too worried—Thor didn’t wanna ruin this. Bruce was already uncomfortable enough, and Thor definitely didn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable with his words and response.

The scientist grabbed one of the clean bandages there, rolling it carefully around Thor’s arm. 

“Thank you,” Thor said, warmly.

Bruce smiled at him. “No problem, you know I’ll always be here for you—for as long as you need me of course.”

_But I need you forever,_ Thor wanted to say.

Bruce began to focus his eyes and mind back to the screen and data pad on the spaceship’s lab (who would have thought they have one here?). Thor watched him from a few distances away, leaning his back against the chair he was sitting on.

A sweet, tender smile started to paint itself around Thor’s face. The latter didn’t understand, he would never be, but Bruce always seemed so happy whenever he did _this kind of thing_. Thor wouldn’t call himself a genius like Bruce, but _surely_ —Bruce was happy doing this, and that made Thor happy as well. He wanted Bruce to be happy. _Always_.

Bruce started to move some equipments he (probably) didn’t need anymore to the side. And Thor continued watching him. The scientist continued tapping against the data pad near the strong glass table. Thor had some ideas of what Bruce was trying to do—it’s either, he was trying to get connected with Tony or he was trying to find a way to make the ship move even faster.

_It could be both?_

It had been a while since the last time Bruce had seen Tony or Steve or anyone on earth, really. 

And Thor could see how exhausted Bruce was, especially after being alone—fighting all by himself. The latter hadn’t say anything, but it was so obvious. And Thor had the urge to pull him close, to hug him, to whisper sweet nothings and to tell him everything will be okay. He wanted that. Thor wanted all of that.

Thor missed him too. Really, truly missed him.

But Thor didn’t want to come off as selfish. Bruce was still healing after those accidents at Sakaar, and Thor was there—witnessing all of the things that was happening, even if it was only for a while. 

Thor just wanted to hold him close. Wrapping him tightly in an embrace. 

Thor wanted, _wanted_ to be so selfish. It was even more painful for Thor—that all he could do was watch. Thor tried to look away, tried not to stare for so long. And it ended up making him even more _starving_ , he was _hungry_. Thor wanted, he wanted, he wanted so so much.

The guilts. The desires. The needs. The selfishness.

Bruce Banner was starting to be his weakness.

And Thor wasn’t okay with that.

His own feelings toward the scientist were beginning to drown him alive. Thor didn’t know since when—since when those feelings even grew within him. Bruce Banner was too precious. And all Thor knew—he just, really wanted to protect him, at all cost. Thor would kill anyone for Bruce— _was that possessiveness?_

“You do that a lot, don’t you?” Bruce spoke after chuckling.

“Huh?” Thor tried to sound okay.

“Stare,” Bruce slowly walked toward Thor. “You stare at me a lot. Even in our first meeting.” Bruce chuckled. “Didn’t you have a girlfriend at that time?”

_So he noticed, huh?_

”Well..it was a bit complicated,” Thor tried to respond. He couldn’t believe Bruce was actually not being oblivious for once. “My relationship with her, I meant.”

“Oh,” Bruce didn’t mean to offend him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Thor gave him a tender smile. 

_It was nice having Bruce’s attention on him again_.

* * *

**III.**

Thor’s eyes stung. He felt like his throat, lungs had bumped against his stomach, and his heart kept beating un-normally, it was as if—his own heart was fighting with him. Thor felt like he was on fire, like he had never been so awake. 

“You’re jealous.” Loki made a remark, lowly. His voice was piercing through Thor’s ear. The latter glared sharply at his brother.

Thor turned to focus his gaze back at Bruce and Valkyrie. They were sitting across from Thor and Loki. The former swallowed hard on his cold water, Bruce was laughing _because of_ Valkyrie. The beautiful woman had her arm around Bruce whilst the other hand was already preoccupied with the beer she hadn’t finished.

They were so close. _Maybe_ too close.

“Mine.” Thor nearly snapped. Loki was smirking beside him.

And Bruce stopped from laughing, “Thor?” Bruce was looking at him then. The tears from his fit of happy and wonderful laughter still gleaming like a sunset glow. “Did you say something?” His voice was soft and gentle. And Thor had finally realized what he just said, _fuck_. He turned to look at his brother, his eyes were full of panic. Loki was trying his best not to laugh at him.

_Deal. With. It. Yourself._ Loki mouthed with a cheshire grin.

“No, it was nothing, Banner.” Thor responded as Valkyrie began to lift her eyebrow.

After that, the two continued laughing and speaking toward one and another. Thor almost winced when he saw Valkyrie squeezed both of Bruce’s cheeks between her hands. They both stared at each other funnily before laughing again. Since when they become so close? Was it because of the Hulk?

“Man, you should’ve seen that guy’s reaction!” Valkyrie nudged Bruce’s elbow while laughing.

“I know I know, I bet it was so hilarious.” Bruce spoke between his own laughter.

Thor clenched his hand into a fist under the table. He felt like a glass that just shattered into pieces. His breath hitched, feeling the overwhelming rush in his heart. Thor didn’t have the right to be like this. To be jealous. To feel so threatened, _by Valkyrie_.

“You’re _so_ jealous, it’s actually entertaining.” Loki managed as he continued staring back and forth, from Thor to the other two.

“She’s an Alpha.” Thor mumbled.

“Brother,” Loki began. “Most of the people in this spaceship are Alphas. _Even me_.” He mocked.

Thor wasn’t being reasonable nor rational, really. He was just trying his best to hold back. Valkyrie hadn’t done anything wrong—

— _except, for touching Banner_. 

His inner Alpha suddenly spoke in his mind.

Thor tried to calm himself down with a sip of the cold drink. Cooling his head for a moment. He was too hot. It felt like the world was flaring with a bright orange color. His heart and mind were in a turmoil. His gaze was turning dark and cutting. His inner Alpha was also there—witnessing the sight before him. 

Suddenly he had the urge to mark Bruce, _again_. He wanted to gnaw against those tender flesh. He felt himself getting even dizzier. Thor was slowly sweating, and the temperature was actually really cold. 

“ _Your Alpha_ is starting to show, brother.” Loki warned. “Better be more careful.”

Thor nodded. He tried his hardest to ignore the _feeling_. He was more careful then, to not draw anyone else’s attention and leaned his back against the chair. Thor looked around the room, everyone was busy doing their own thing.

“I hate this.” Thor whined. And Loki almost choked on his own drink—he really wanted to burst and just laugh.

Thor hated this feeling.

It was uncomfortable, and paining.

His arms were crossed on his chest, head was leaning back against the chair. Honestly, if he didn’t know better—Thor would’ve assumed he was really gonna die. 

It hurt. It bad.

It was annoying.

_This feeling_. 

Everything felt like he was actually burning.

“Uh, Thor, are you okay?” Thor nearly jumped when he heard that familiar tone. “Oh why of course. Is there something the matter, Banner?” Bruce looked worried and that made Thor even more confused. “Your chair, you’re electrocuting your chair Thor!” As he said those words, Thor then understood why everything felt so hot.

Thor was practically burning himself with his own power.

* * *

**IV.**

“Brother, if you want him that badly. You better be quick and _mark him_.” Loki said from the comfortable couch in Thor’s room.

Thor was laying on his bed, arms were spread out so lazily as he stared at the ceiling. “No, it’s not _that_ easy, Loki. I want our feelings to be mutual, but I don’t even know whether he wants me the same way I want him.”

Loki turned the next page of his book. “Why don’t you just confess to him first? Then you will know.”

“No! What if he rejects me??” Thor got up from his bed to look at Loki.

“Look,” Loki snapped his finger to make the book moves itself toward the shelf. “If he actually rejects you then I’ll kill him myself.”

“What?! No! Why?!” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of Odin, what do you want then?! Kill him yourself?”

Thor stood up and sharply stared at Loki. “Of course not! He’s the love of my life! Which means, no one will ever be allowed to kill him! I’m the king, _thus_ this will be our new rule from now on!”

Loki’s face turned flat. “Seriously, why don’t you just marry him.” Those words sound more like a statement rather than a question.

Thor flushed, ignoring his brother’s words before he decided to walk out of the room. He clicked his tongue when he heard ‘Fucking coward!’ from inside his room as soon as Thor closed the door. 

“He’s right. You’re a coward, Thor.”

Thor nearly yelped before he quickly turned around to meet face to face with Valkyrie. “What are you doing here?!”

“I was bored.” She shrugged. “Although, that’s not the point here. I actually want to ask, when are you finally going to ask the doctor out?”

“I–”

Just right when he was about to respond, the sweet human they were all talking about finally appeared. Bruce was walking toward their direction with both hands full of books. Worriedly, Thor immediately rushed toward him, forgetting the fact Valkyrie was just talking to him.

Bruce was starting to lose his balance, it almost seemed like he didn’t get any sleep. When he about to fall backward, Thor quickly reached for his back right before all of the weight on Bruce’s body fell onto the ground. The scientist immediately opened his eyes, wide. All of the books he was holding on fell to the ground.

Thor sighed in relief. “Hey Banner, are you sure you’re okay?” The said male nodded quickly. His face wasn’t flushing in embarrassment. Bruce didn’t know what to say nor respond. 

One of the God’s hands was resting against Bruce’s back, keeping him upright and steady. 

“Look what we have here,” Thor froze when he heard Loki’s voice behind him. _Shit, he forgot Loki and Valkyrie were there_.

Thor gave Bruce an awkward smile, and the scientist looked away sheepishly. The God began to help Bruce standing on his two feet, the latter widened his eyes when he stumbled upon something and immediately crashed against Thor’s shoulder.

The God could hear Bruce’s gasp so closely from there. They both didn’t know what to do, they both stayed unmoving. Thor could put his chin on top of Bruce’s head if he wanted to. Yes, that was how close they actually were.

Some loud wolf-whistling could be heard from behind, Loki and Valkyrie we’re still standing there. Everything about this moment was just  too much for Thor and Bruce.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry–” Bruce began to step back.

“No, no, it was my fault! I should have been more careful,” Right when Thor about to step forward, it was then his turn to slip on something—Thor looked down for a moment and noticed some old pages laying on the ground—then right before he knew it, his own weight had hit Bruce and made both of them fell onto the ground.

Their faces crashed with one and another. Both lips collided in the most brutal way, teeth clashed roughly, and both of their noses smashed horribly with each other. It was all a mess. Everything hurt. They were both in terrible pain.

And Thor was also worried about his Alpha’s sides might awaken again. They were both _too_ close and it was dangerous. For Bruce and for Thor. The latter needed to get away.

“Banner, are you okay? Shit, I’m so sorry.” Thor murmured, staring down at the man beneath him. The God felt like a hot candle, he was practically melting right then and there. Hot. Everything felt so hot.

_Mark him_.

Thor almost winced when he heard that voice again. That was _his_ voice. Thor felt the urge to gnaw on Bruce’s flesh, once again. He felt like a vampire who was hungry for blood. But no, Thor wasn’t a vampire—he was an Alpha. The Alpha. The Alpha wanted ownership. The Alpha wanted to own _this_ man.

Loki and Valkyrie seemed to notice something was wrong, because right before Thor even did anything anymore, both of them were already close—and pulled Thor away from Bruce. 

Bruce didn’t say anything, he merely stood up as well. Face was as red as a tomato. He scratched his nape in an awkward manner as he looked at Thor. “A-Are you alright?” Bruce asked with a warm smile.

Thor’s face immediately softened. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” He could feel both Loki and Valkyrie glaring at him.

* * *

**V.**

“Thor, you can’t just mark him up in an open like that! What if anyone sees you?!” Valkyrie began to scold him.

“I wasn’t trying to–”

“Brother,” Loki coldly stared at him. “ _Your Alpha_ was showing. Have you forgotten? Most of the people here, in this ship, are Alphas, they can sense you. And it was dangerous.”

Thor felt his cheeks warming. “I didn’t mean to.”

“You can’t even control yourself in front of a beta, let alone an omega.” Loki managed.

“It’s just—it’s Banner we’re talking about here.” Thor sighed. “I feel like, even if he was born to be an Alpha—I would still want to mark him up.”

“Thor, _your Alpha_ is showing again. And it’s way too honest.” Valkyrie nearly snorted.

“I really really want to bite him.” The God spoke nervously. “Bruce and I have been together in this goddamn spaceship for almost three weeks, and earth is not so far away anymore.” Thor clenched his hand. “I don’t want him to leave. Ever. And I hate being like this—being so selfish because of the Alpha within me.”

“Then confess to him!” Loki almost barked. “For fuck sake, just say you want him more than just a friend, than just a companion. Didn’t you say it yourself? He’s the love of your life!”

“But what if he doesn’t see me like _that_?” Thor sadly questioned.

“Love is really blinding, huh?” Valkyrie snickered. “Thor, you’re such a fucking idiot.” Loki facepalmed.

_What?_

“The doctor likes you too. It’s obvious, don’t you think _Lock_?” Valkyrie gave Loki a look. 

“It’s _Loki_ , but yes. It is pretty obvious. Maybe not as obvious as Thor, but that mortal wasn’t really being subtle.” Loki responded.

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

“I always notice something when he’s around you. He always seems calm and in peace, he’s really comfortable with you around.” Valkyrie began. “And not just you, but he stared as well. He stared at you a lot—even if it isn’t as obvious as you’re the one who stares at him. Oh, and whenever I mentioned your name, his eyes always light up. _So cute_.”

Thor flushed, chuckling awkwardly. “R-Really?”

“Brother, for fuck sake, you’re a king. Act like one already.” Loki smirked. “It’ll be hard for him to say _no_ to you anyway.”

“I just, I want to be extra careful with him.” Thor said softly. “I know he’s not weak. But his eyes—it tells so much. He seemed like he had gone through a lot. And all I ever truly wanted was just to protect him, to make sure he’s safe and sound. But then after a while—that feeling grew to something more. And I couldn’t really help it.”

_Possessiveness. Desires._ _Love._

“Thor, I’m sure the feeling is mutual.” Valkyrie smiled. “You two deserve each other. You two deserve to be happy with one and another.”

Thor felt warm.

“Brother, you need to mark him— _sooner or later_.” Loki managed as well.

* * *

**VI.**

There were times when Thor disliked being an Alpha—it’s always like his real self and inner self clashing with one and another. If Thor, not Alpha Thor, but _Thor_ —truly honest, he would never do this, because he knew he would and will never force Bruce into anything. And if it wasn’t for his inner Alpha, Thor wouldn’t feel so complicated.

Even if he knew Bruce was in fact interested in him as well, Thor still wouldn’t act so selfish— _think_ so selfish.

Because of the Alpha—Thor couldn’t stop thinking and wanting to mark— _own_ Bruce. He knew he shouldn’t be like this. Thor knew, Bruce was fine—he was happy enough, even without Thor, without his ownership.

Honestly, it would just break Thor’s heart to inflict or burden any more pain onto the man he truly loved. The thought of being with Thor, being with a God—that status held a responsibility of its own, wouldn’t that scare Bruce? Wouldn’t that burden him?

If only his mother could see him right at this state. Feeling so territorial with a Midguardian who could never understand the world of Thor always living in. She would definitely yell at him. Yes, she would be supportive as well. But she probably would feel disappointed as well. A God, a strong God like Thor—is afraid of his own feelings toward Bruce Banner.

Thor worried too much.

If it wasn’t for his Alpha, Thor would’ve drowned and died in his own damn feelings.

But he needed to be brave.

His own thoughts were starting to eat him alive.

He needed to say something—Thor must say something.

“Do you want something from me, Thor?” Bruce had asked, face was bright and beautiful as ever. Smiling at Thor so softly.

_Yes, just like that. Smile at me._

“I want you.”


End file.
